cartoonhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Embless' House
Embless' House is a location that made its debut in season five. History While Embless and his team originally lived in a room in the Cartoon House, at some point Embless got his own house and the other moved in. Because it went through so many changes, we are going to refer to each house as a different version. Embless' House first appeared in an unrecalled episode in which a daring Pit and Link went to Embless' house to get some information on a person. The house was interpreted to have many rooms with lots of secret information in them. The next time Embless' House is shown, him, Rief, Karis, and Tyrell all live in a fairly small home. At some point, this home is burnt to the ground. So, they have a huge house built. Later, this building also burns down. While they had their large house, Taki Neighborhood was created, so they weren't able to get a new house because none of the houses in Taki Neighborhood were open, except one. Since they would do anything to get away from the Cartoon House, they moved in. This house is filthy. Soon, they are able to move into a normal house. After awhile in the episodes Completing the Warriors of Vale and Overflowing, Issac and his group moves here, causing Embless to expand the house. Soon after, Takeru takes over the house in the episode Takeru Takeover. This causes the ownership of the house to turn to Takeru, and it is renamed Takeru's House, respectively. Later, in the episode The Split of Takeru's House, Embless and his team get their own house again. This house has a giant tree in front of it and is fairly standard. It is eventually taken over by Takeru while Embless is away. Details Version One (Secret House) This is the house that made a minor appearance. Of what is recalled, it was large home with many odd rooms filled with secret pictures, books, and items. Most notably was the Naked Room, which the group had to walk through to reach the room with the book they needed. Embless asked Pit and Link to close their eyes when they entered, but one of them peeped anyway, and saw something horrifying. Version Two (First House) This is the first house that seems to be officially established. It was a small house with three bedrooms (Embless and Tyrell shared a room). This house was eventually burned down. Version Three (Mansion House) This is the longest lasting house of all the houses. From the ashes of the last house, Embless build a mansion-like home. It had a second floor and a basement. Everyone had their own room as well. The basement was where Rief and Embless did most of their secret work while the Secret Season was still going. It was a messy room, with paper and technology askew. Embless' Room was also notable to have two computers in it that Rief and Embless would sometimes play on together. These were gaming computers, so they usually played games like Ender Quest. Version Four (Trash House) This house didn't last for a whole episode. It was tiny and extremely dirty. The floor was caked in so much smile you couldn't sit still or you will sink. Occasionally trash would be dumped inside. And there was only one room. And in this room there was one bed. The group quickly moved out. Version Five (Next House) They got a normal Taki Neighborhood home after this. This house continued getting expanded until it was taken over by Takeru. Version Six (New House) When they moved out of Takeru's House, they again got a normal house. Everyone in their team except for Eoleo lived there. Eventually, Emblss goes on a trip, and when he returns the house is again taken over by Takeru. At this point he moves into Tyrell's house, this being the first time the house didn't count as his. Rief does all his work in the basement. Appearances * The first version appeared at some point in season five. * The second version was in season five. * The third version ran from season five to the episode The Trash House, where it burned down. * The fourth version appeared exclusively in The Trash House * The fifth version ran from The Trash House to Takeru Takeover, when it was no longer Embless' House. * The sixth version began at The Split of Takeru's House and it currently being used in the series. Trivia * Embless was the first person besides Edger and Ellen mentioned to have a home outside the Cartoon House.